


pleasing

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [78]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're so pretty on your knees Zhu Li,” Kuvira says. “It's like you always should be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pleasing

“You're so pretty on your knees Zhu Li,” Kuvira says. “It's like you always should be.” 

“If you wish it,” Zhu Li demures, a pretty blush lighting her cheeks. 

“And scandalize the whole empire?” 

“They would follow you still.” 

Kuvira doubts that, but she doesn't want to think about her fair weather followers now, not when she has the epitome of devotion before her. “I'd rather you please me further.”

Zhu Li glows at the praise, “I'd love to.”

.

Zhu Li knows how to please Kuvira, knows how to loosen her tongue. Only another day or so now, and she'll have all her plans. 

(If a small piece of her wants to stay on the train longer, it doesn't matter. Kuvira is _bad_.)


End file.
